wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Niebo - Pieśń XXII
Św. Benedykt opowiada Dantemu o sobie i swoich towarzyszach: św. Romualdzie i św. Makarym, i opłakuje zepsucie zakonu benedyktynów. Beatrycze i Dante wznoszą się do ósmego nieba, nieba gwiazd stałych, skąd poeta obserwuje znajdujące się poniżej planety. 1 Nachyliłem się przerażony wielce :Ku mojej pani; tak dziecię się wiesza :U ramion swojej czułej rodzicielce. 4 Ona jak matka, gdy pomóc pośpiesza :Swojej pobladłej, przelękłej dziecinie :I pieszczotliwym głosem ją pociesza, 7 Rzekła: „Czy nie wiesz, żeś w rajskiej krainie, :I czyli nie wiesz, że raj wszystek święty :I że tu wszystko z żarliwości płynie? 10 W co by cię mego uśmiechu ponęty, :W co by cię śpiewy szczytne obróciły, :Gdy cię krzyk jeden w te wprawia zamęty? 13 Gdyby modlitwy ich odkryte były, :Poznałbyś, że już pomsta niedaleka: :Ujrzysz ją, zanim zstąpisz do mogiły. 16 Miecz boży bowiem ni śpieszy, ni zwleka: :Temu się żmudny wydaje lub żwawy, :Który go chutnie albo trwożnie czeka. 19 Teraz uwagę zwróć na inne zjawy: :Duchów dostojnych tu obaczysz roje, :Gdy za mym gestem wzrok podasz ciekawy". 22 Gdzie chciała, oczy obróciłem swoje; :Ujrzałem krążków sto, co na się wzajem :Rzucały świateł promieniste stroje. 25 Stałem, jak kiedy zawahani stajem, :Tłumiąc pragnienie duszne, i w obawie :Natręctwa, z siebie wyniść mu nie dajem. 28 A wtem największy z błyszczących jaskrawie :Rajskich klejnotów ku mnie się przywionie, :Aby mię sobą nacieszyć łaskawie. 31 „Gdybyś to widział — mówi — jaki płonie :Ogień w mieszkańcach naszego płanety, :Już byś chęć wydał, którą nosisz w łonie. 34 Lecz byś, zwlekając, do wysokiej mety :Nie spóźnił lotu, ja twej niewyznanej :Chęci oznajmię mych losów sekrety: 37 Wierzchołek wzgórza, gdzie u stromej ściany :Przylgnęło drobne murami Cassino, :Lud zamieszkiwał krnąbrny a zbłąkany. 40 Jam pierwszy dobrą darzył go nowiną :O nim, co światu głosił prawdy dziwo, :Za którym dusze dziś w górę się winą. 43 Bóg mi dozwolił widzieć trudu żniwo, :Bom ponawracał grody okoliczne :Spętane wiarą zwodną i fałszywą. 46 Owe ogniki to są duchy liczne :Kontemplatywne; pod świętymi żary :Wydały kwiaty i owoce śliczne. 49 To jest Romuald, a tamten Makary; :Bracia to moi, co trwali w klasztorze, :Stopą tam wrośli i duchem ofiary". 52 A ja do niego: „Czułość, co w ferworze :Słów twoich tętni, i ochota szczera, :Którą tu płoną na niebieskim dworze, 55 Serce me taką ufnością otwiera; :Jak słońce różę, aż się całkowitą :Koroną w blaskach jego porozpiera. 58 Więc proszę, ojcze, i pytam cię, czy to :Doznam tej łaski, aby lice w lice :Oglądać istność twoją niezakrytą?" 61 On na to: „Bracie, niebiańskie tęsknice :Ukoi w tobie sfera ostateczna, :Gdzie wszechstworzenie i gdzie ja się sycę. 64 W niej pełna, źrzała, całości bezpieczna :Wszelaka żądza; ona nie odmienia :Miejsca, w niej każda cząstka jest stateczna. 67 Biegunów nie zna ni rozprzestrzenienia; :Nasza Drabina tonie w jej bezmiarze :Za granicami twojego widzenia. 70 Już patriarcha Jakub w sennej marze :Widział wierzchołek tej samej Drabiny: :Stąpały po niej uskrzydlone straże. 73 Dzisiaj brać moja piąć się na wyżyny :Nie śpieszy, jeno, regułę z ferworem :Kopiując, psowa drogie pergaminy. 76 Mury, co niegdyś miały być klasztorem, :Są dziś jaskinią, a kaptury mnisze :Stały się mąki zapleśniałej worem. 79 W obliczu Boga lichwa się zapisze :Mniej ciężko niźli kościelne bogactwa, :Do których serce zakonników dysze. 82 Bo ten depozyt to własność biedactwa, :Ilekroć żebrać w Imię Boże będzie; :Nie krewnych ani różnego plugactwa. 85 Mdłe ludzkie ciało: choć w zacnym zapędzie :Poczyna, prędzej mija mu ochota, :Nim młody dąbek urodzi żołędzie. 88 Piotr rozpoczynał bez srebra i złota, :Jam stawiał zakon modlitwą i postem, :Franciszek swoje pokorą żywota. 91 Ty, coś znał prątek, widzisz, jak ze wzrostem :Karłowacieje konar na krzewinie :I wykrzywia się to, co było prostem. 94 Lecz Jordan, kiedy cofnął się w pustynię, :Morze, gdy pierzchło z bożego wyroku, :To był cud większy — więc i tu nie minie" .97 Rzekł i spłynął się na Drabiny stoku :Ze swą drużyną; zbite w jasną chmurę :Frunęły w szczyty i znikły z widoku. 100 A słodka pani popchnęła mię w górę :Po szczeblach owych za świateł orszakiem; :Moc jej przemogła mą ziemską naturę. 103 Nie wstępowały wstępowaniem takiem :Na żaden ziemski schód stopy niczyje, :Jak moje, com się stał nadziemskim ptakiem. 106 Że prawdę mówię, niechaj tak zażyję :Rajskich tryumfów, dla których bezliku :Łzami się zlewam i w piersi się biję. 109 Bo oto palec sparzony w płomyku :Mniej prędko zemknie, niżli ja wleciałem :W znak konstelacji świecący po Byku. 112 Gwiazd świetna paro, o blasku nabrzmiałym :Potężną mocą; z was był formowany :Geniusz, który się moim stał udziałem. 115 Z wami wstępował i schodził w rumianej :Zorzy rodziciel śmiertelnego bytu :W dniu, gdym tchnąć zaczął powietrzem Toskany. 118 Potem, gdym zaznał łaski i zaszczytu, :Przejęty w sferę, która z wami krąży, :Los mi was zdarzył na drodze do szczytu. 121 Ku wam nabożnie dusza moja ciąży :I mocy swoje posila, i wzwyża, :Zanim się w wielkim zachwycie pogrąży. 124 „Pora ostatnich wyzwoleń się zbliża — :Rzekła Beatryks. — Czujna w przyszłym dziele, :Źrenica twoja niech tu leci chyża. 127 Zanim cię przecież w ten świat nowy wcielę, :Przypatrz się, oczy potoczywszy dołem, :Jakie to światy pod twe stopy ścielę, 130 Abyś pogodnym sercem i wesołem :Witał wspaniałą rzeszę planetarną, :Co tu radosnym polatuje kołem". 133 Za czym sfer siedem oczy me ogarną :I glob tak nikły w swojej ziemskiej zjawie, :Żem śmiechem cisnął w jego bryłę marną. 136 Tym ci ją wyżej człowieka postawię, :Im mniej go ceni; lecz kto w wyższe strony :Patrzy, takiego iście zbożnym sławię. 139 Spostrzegam córę płonącą Latony, :Lecz bez plam ciemnych, co była przyczyna, :Żem dopatrywał tam miazgi zgęszczonej. 142 Na twego patrzę, Hiperionie, syna, :Nie mrużąc oczu; i jak się świetlany :Maj i i Diany krąg w niebie rozpina. 145 Tam mi się jawi Jowisz miarkowany :Pomiędzy ojcem a synem; tam widzę :Ich położenia kolejne odmiany. 148 Za czym oglądam siedem płanet w lidze, :Jak która wielka, jakim torem biega, :W jakiej oddali. Ta, której się wstydzę, 151 Bryłka, co ziemską dzikość w nas zażega, :Kiedym tak krążył z wiecznymi Bliźnięty, :Była mi widna od brzega do brzega. 154 A potem w oczy spojrzałem mej świętej. Raj 22